


Lusty Thoughts

by angelus2hot



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dirty Thoughts, Gen, Lust, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Sometimes being a ghost was hard.





	Lusty Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Lusty Thoughts  
>  **Fandom:** Being Human US  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Sally Malik  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 135  
>  **Summary:** Sometimes being a ghost was hard.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 3](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2101495.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/811142/811142_original.jpg)

Sally tried not to stare at Josh’s hands as he pulled the silk thread from the ear of corn but for some reason she couldn’t pry her eyes away. The way his fingers rubbed against the kernels trying to catch the strands would have made her breath hitch in her throat if she wasn’t a ghost.

She could just imagine those nimble fingers rubbing her... _What in the hell was wrong with her?_ Sally shook her head. It had only been a little over seven months since she became a ghost surely that wasn’t long enough for her to... Her mouth fell open in shock. But she had to face the truth. She was lusting after Josh! 

Beyond thankful that Josh would never know what she was thinking, Sally quickly disappeared back into the house.


End file.
